


You don't have to say it

by Pipecleaner



Category: EarthBound, Mother - Fandom, Mother 4
Genre: M/M, simple drabble about Travis more-so from Floyd's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipecleaner/pseuds/Pipecleaner
Summary: Travis was about the nosiest teen that Floyd had ever come across. If you didn't tell him something, it would take him all of three seconds to find out. It's quite literally an invasion of privacy- he had no restraint when it came to digging through people's thoughts to figure out what he wanted to know. Telepathy was quite the unfair advantage.With this logic, Travis probably already knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much honestly  
> I wanted to write something for Floyd and it's 2:30 AM cool gn

Without meaning to, Floyd's eyes found themselves to rest upon the napping figure of the brunette across from him. The park the two laid in currently was filled with lively people, all different in age and variety. They went about their hobbies care-free.

Floyd had plenty of people to pay attention to right now- the two kids playing Frisbee, the woman who pushed her child on the swing-set... and hell, anyone would find the boy playing tug of war with his dog amusing to watch. But the blonde found his attention still drawn towards Travis. This wasn't interesting to watch... the kid was literally sleeping.

Honestly, this was the only time Floyd ever got to really look at him. Awake, Travis would no doubt take note of his staring and chirp out a little amused "What? I got something on my face?" And Floyd could lie- he could spout something about how he's had a mark on his nose all day and how he was just trying to see how long it would take before somebody said something- But it was _so damn hard_ to lie to that kid.

Travis was about the nosiest teen that Floyd had ever come across. If you didn't tell him something, it would take him all of three seconds to find out. It's quite literally an invasion of privacy- he had no restraint when it came to digging through people's thoughts to figure out what he wanted to know. Telepathy was _quite_ the unfair advantage.

With this logic, Travis probably already knew that he--

Floyd rolled over on his back, gaze directed towards the leaves above them both now, thankful for their abundance that shaded them from the sun. He let out a sigh through pursed lips, eyes tracing the path the branches took to curl themselves into the bark of the tree's trunk. He found himself growing bored after just a few moments- this wasn't as interesting to examine.

Travis moved a bit in his sleep, and this quickly drew the blonde's gaze back towards him, eyes focused onto his to see if they'd open to reveal those cobalt irises that kept him with a hundred thoughts swirling around in his head. Thoughts that the brunette has probably picked through numerous times, too.

That idea got Floyd flustered, cheeks turning red and hands balling into a fist. He found himself growing a bit anxious- that feeling melting into a twinge of anger as he sat up straight.

 _God_ , it was so unfair how Travis probably knew everything that the blonde ever thought about him. This was cheating, wasn't it? Using some damn magical ability to know what he was thinking. To know every thought that ever crossed his mind.

To know _exactly_ how Floyd felt about him while Floyd himself knew _nothing_ about the brunette.

His fists tightened and his cheeks darkened as he let his thoughts reign in that idea some more, though he hadn't realized the other was stirring awake beside him.

The blonde almost nearly jumped when he turned and saw those blue eyes staring at him, hands switching from their balled up fists into open palms as he slammed them into the grass below to steady himself.

Travis's eyes still held that tired and relaxed look to them, but the corners of his mouth were quirked up into a small smile. He blinked once, raising an eyebrow at the blonde beside him that still had his eyes glued to his appearance.

"What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?"

Ah.

Floyd swallowed hard, gaze switching from the brunette and to the tree beside him as he searched for something to speak up with before Travis got too impatient and picked out an answer for himself, but he came up empty handed in the five seconds that he allotted himself. His retort was a simple blink, and he knew he was blushing twice as hard now in attempt to keep those thoughts of his crush away from where Travis could read them.

"Well, alright. I'm gonna crash again. Wake me up in a few minutes, yeah?" The brunette returned to his position in the grass, shutting both eyes after giving Floyd a quick glance. A coy smile played at his lips still, and Floyd watched him until he finally rolled over so his back was facing him.

The blonde leaned back against the tree moments later, still at a loss for words.

Now that he thought about it, he'd never be able to tell Travis face to face how he felt. For some reason, the thought of Travis already knowing was now a bit comforting. It saved Floyd a lot of trouble.

He was glad that he didn't have to say it.  



End file.
